Manufacturing disk drives typically entails shipping various disk drive components for assembly/integration at another location. For instance, suspension assemblies are typically assembled/fabricated by one vendor, and are thereafter shipped to another vendor so that a slider assembly may be mounted on the suspension assembly to define what is commonly referred to in the art as a head-gimbal assembly. In one disk drive configuration, the suspension assembly includes a suspension, a flexure mounted to the suspension, a bond pad platform, and a flex cable mounted to the bond pad platform and typically at least a portion of the flexure, while the slider assembly includes a slider positioner (e.g., what is commonly referred to as a micro-actuator, but nonetheless which may include a frame and at least two actuators that act upon the frame) and a slider that is mounted to the slider positioner. Since the bond pad platform is supported by only the flex cable in this instance, it is typical to include what is commonly referred to as a trailing edge limiter in the structure of the suspension to limit the amount that the bond pad platform may move relative to the flexure and the suspension during shipment of the suspension assembly to reduce the potential for damaging the flex cable. This trailing edge limiter of course adds mass to the suspension and has an effect on the performance of the suspension during disk drive operations.